High School Dilemmas
by raerobgal
Summary: This is a story of how our favourite teenagers cope at high school, especially with a halloween prom coming up! Titans are at high school in this story. raexrob cyxbee starxspeedy bbxter
1. Back To School!

**WARNING: DO NOT FLAME THE PAIRING****S**

**Sorry I haven't updated my fic 'Life After The Truth' recently…can't be bothered, but I WILL POST IT SOON!!!!!**

**In the meantime, here is another fic to keep you satisfied. Lol :)**

**This fic is dedicated to 2 great authoresses:**

**xCookieMunturrrx and Vianna!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my life most things in it ;)**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The Girls are:

Raven – Age 15 and has a gothic taste in clothes. Black shoulder length hair and amethyst eyes with black eyeliner and purple lipstick.

Kori (Star) – Age 14 ½. Still got long red hair, big emerald eyes and a bubbly personality. She wears pink eye shadow and glossy lipstick.

Tara (Terra) – Age 14 and youngest out of the girls (also the shortest). Blonde shoulder length hair. Blues eyes with green eye shadow.

Karen (Bee) – Age 15 and oldest out of the girls. Dark hair and dark hazel eyes. Purple eye shadow and glossy lippie (lipstick).

The Boys are:

Richard (Robin) – Age 15. Dark hair, blue eyes covered in shades. He is the most popular boy in the school and most girls have crushes on him, especially all the cheerleaders.

Roy (Speedy) - Age 15 with red hair. Also very popular with the girls but not as popular as Richard.

Garfield (Beastboy) – Age 14 ½ and is the shortest out of the boys. He is the class joker (or class clown) and tries to impress the girls in his classes.

Victor (Cyborg) – Age 15 and oldest of the boys. Chocolate brown eyes and is on the basketball team as he is quite tall.

**A/N – All the boys are taller than the girls in this fic btw. Lol, read on!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

As Kori Anders walked up to the front gates of Jump City High she saw the basketball team rush into the building with the gym inside. They were obviously training for the game just before Halloween. Halloween was about three weeks away, and the school was having a fancy dress prom for the special event.

"Hey Kori!" she heard a familiar voice call over to her. The red head looked towards where the sound had come from and saw Tara, one of her best friends.

"Hello Tara" Kori said, "Is Karen in yet? I must tell her that we will be having new partners in maths as it last term, everyone was sitting next to their friends. It will be a boy-girl partnership, and I am sure that she will absolutely love the idea about sitting next to Victor Stone."

"Wait, how do you know all of this information? And how do you know that Karen and her crush will be seated next to one another?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"Being class president has its advantages" Kori smiled.

"Then who are you sitting next to in maths –"

"Yo girlfriends!" Karen interrupted Tara as she and Raven came up to two girls.

"Hi." Raven said.

"Hello friends! We were just talking about –"

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

"Come on lets get to class" Tara said after the bell went and the four girls entered the school building.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

At the same time, Richard Grayson, Roy Harper and Garfield Logan were talking about how lucky their friend Victor was to be a jock.

"I mean, he gets all the chicks after him! So do you two but your not jocks are you?" Garfield said.

Richard and Roy shared a glance at each other then Roy told Gar,

"Cause we're popular. We don't even like most of the girls that fancy us!"

"Yeah. I want a quiet, mysterious girl to be my girlfriend." Richard agreed.

"Um, dude, why?!" Gar incredously gasped.

"'Cause… she would be different than all these bitchy preppy cheerleader girls."(no offense to anyone!)

"Yeah, but dude, them cheerleaders are HOT! Lemme spell it out for you; H-A-no wait, H-O-T. Yeah, that's it! H-O-T!"

"Whatever Gar!" Richard sighed as Roy laughed at his friend's random conversation.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!

"Great, the second term has begun, and you know what that means Gar!" Roy joked as he and Garfield shared a look then shouted while laughing,

"Girls!"

"Guys, lets just get to class!" Richard told his immature acting mates as they rushed towards their form room (or home room).

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Okay that was the first chapter…good, bad, or absolutely weird? Please tell me! Again I am sorry about not updating my other fic…too much homework and I can't be bothered! SORRY! I promise I will update…if you review this!**


	2. It Must Be Love

**Chapter number 2 is here! To remind you, the pairings are:**

**raexrob, cyxbee, starxspeedy, bbxterra**

**If you are gonna flame, DON'T flame the pairing as you have been warned!**

**Oh yeah, the ideas in this chapter aren't all of my own, my good friend Vianna helped me! If you are gonna praise this chappie, then praise Vianna too!**

**BTW! ****Katherine**** is Kitten…cheerleader…popular girl…you know, all the girls envy her…**

**I think that's all I need to say…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans and I probably never will :'(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

The class was having registration and everyone was bored out of their minds. Their strict teacher, Mrs Brown was someone you didn't want to mess with. All you could hear was:

"Katherine McMeade!"

"Present."

"Garfield Logan!"

"Present dude."

"Excuse me? I am not 'dude'! 10 minutes detention after school at three thirty! Roy Harper!"

"Here Mrs Brown."

"Raven Roth!"

"Here."

Yes, very boring indeed. The bell went about 3 minutes later signifying the start of period one. Geography. Learning about Fiji and its capital seemed to be a very boring way of spending time.

When Roy sat down next to Kori as he was talking to Victor and got switched with Karen, he immediately became attracted to her and noticed her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Roy!" He told her sheepishly.

Kori had just noticed he was there as she was still wishing to have Karen next to her, but the red-head forgot about Karen the moment she set eyes on Roy.

"Hello, my name is Kori" she said shyly.

"Wait, are you in all my classes?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Lemme check" Kori answered as she looked in her bag for her timetable. "Aha! Found it! Okay, what do you have after this?"

"Umm…maths."

"Great, me too!"

"Sweet dude… you know, you're quite pretty" Roy smiled.

"Why thank you" Kori giggled.

Meanwhile, over where Victor and Karen were, Victor seemed amazed that he hadn't seen Karen before, because he should of seen her last term as they had the same classes. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't spend much time in class, due to his basketball rehearsals.

"So do you do any sport?" Victor asked the glamorous girl next to him.

"I was a cheerleader last year, but then everyone got all bitchy and mean if you forgot a step, so I decided to quit. Now I do volleyball at school and basketball out of school. My dad makes me do it. He's the coach here." Karen explained to her crush.

"Oh wow, really? I'll tell your dad that he has a really smart, beautiful and sporty daughter next time I see him in practice."

"I only play basketball because we have a whole court in our garden! Besides I'm not 'beautiful'!" Karen blushed.

"Yeah, you're the most beautiful girl in this class Karen" the jock told the African-American teenager.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing probably…why?"

"Well, maybe you could shoot some hoops in my backyard…if ya like?" Karen asked crossing her fingers.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!

The commotion of chair scratching against the floor and backs being packed up was so loud and busy, that if a person with asthma walked in, they couldn't be able to breathe!

On the way to mathematics, Karen met up with the rest of the group and told them that the one and only Victor Stone had called her beautiful! The girls were happy for their friend and then Kori told them about her conversation with Roy. All the girls were shocked by the news but were happy nonetheless.

Once inside the maths room, the young teacher told all the pupils to stand against the wall and stand quietly while she read out who would be sitting next to who. Being teenagers, they of course carried on talking but still stood beside the wall.

"Okay class, be quiet now. As this is a new term, we will be re-arranging the seating plan. Karen, you will be paired up with Victor… Katherine, you will be seated with – "

"Richard!" Katherine, the cheerleader captain squealed.

"No, you Katherine will be next to Roy Harper."

"Oh, well close enough to getting a hot guy…although Richard is better…" Katherine mumbled as she sat down on the third desk and Roy followed her.

"Right, instead of partnering up with Katherine, Richard, you will be with… Raven Roth."

Richard went and sat down behind Katherine and was surprised that a beautiful gothic girl sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm Richard Grayson."

"Yeah, I know who you are; you're the most popular guy in school. You probably don't know me, but I'm Raven" returned the goth.

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks" Raven blushed, but her hair covered most of her face so it was barely visible. Then Raven had a thought…Richard was a popular guy, so he was probably just playing with her as joke. Well, she wasn't going to fall for that. Two could play at that game.

"Alright class! Now that you are all seated – What is it now Katherine?" the maths teacher sighed.

"Miss, I sort of like… BROKE MY NAIL!" cried the dramatic cheerleader.

The other cheerleaders and popular girls in the class gasped as if some one had died.

"And what has that got to do with my lesson?"

"Miss! It's a serious cosmetic disaster! Can you call 911? "

"Whatever… I won't give you a detention as we today is the first day back."

"But - !"

"No 'buts'! All of you take out your excersise books!" demanded Miss Yepp.

Raven sighed dramatically as the class took out their maths books and pencil cases.

"What was that Raven?" Miss Yepp asked.

"Nothing…" replied the goth.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

It was Lunch in Jump City High, and all the pupils were either in the canteen, or outside doing their own thing. The cheerleaders were practising their routines and were attracting a lot of attention.

Under a shaded tree, sat Karen, Kori, Raven and Tara. Raven was reading her new book that she was renting from the library: _Premontions – by Jude Watson. _Tara was discussing the point of wearing eyeliner with Kori and Karen, but the two didn't seem to be paying much attention, and kept sighing every so often.

"Yeah, so when you buy eyeliner that costs – Hello? Kori, you even listening? I am talking to you about –" Tara was interrupted by a gasp from Karen, who giggled straight after and asked Kori,

"Oh my God! They're coming over _here_! Does my hair look alright? "

"Yes Karen! But I'm not so sure about my – "

"Who, what, where, when and why are you talking about – " Raven began.

"Roy and Victor are coming over with their friends!" Kori explained.

"And what would that have to do with us? Apart from the fact that… I sit next to Gar in art…and he is really…cute…" Tara started.

"Oh dear Lord! You lot are in something called 'love'…or it could be just fancying them – whatever! Just don't expect me to hang around with them moronic boys!" Raven stated as she shut her book closed.

Three glares were faced towards Raven as she insulted their crushes.

"What?" Raven asked, but at that moment the four boys that came over sat down with the girls under the tree.

Victor sat with Karen next to Gar and Tara. Roy and Richard just sat down with Kori and Raven sat behind them.

"Hi Roy! Are you friends with Richard Grayson?!" Kori inquired her not so secret crush in disbelief.

"Yeah, and that's why we're so popular… loads of girls throw themselves at us, but none of them are as pretty as you Kori…" Roy replied with a smile.

"Oh for the love of God…" muttered Raven and she opened her book to start reading. Richard heard her and directed his attention over towards the gothic angel, instead of listening to his best mate flirt with a redhead…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

**Well that's chapter 2! Soz that it took a bit longer than I expected, but I am going to be really busy for the next week, so I decided I would hurry up and post this and then when I am free, I will try and update ;)**

**Leave a review before you leave…**

**raerobgal xxx**


	3. Accepting And Rejecting

**Chapter 3 is here at last****! Oh yeah, some parts of the plot in this chappie are gonna be Vianna's ideas aswell! She has done so much to help me! I think she deserves a special thanks, so THANK YOU VIANNA!**

_If you see this type of writing, it means the character is thinking, or the words in this writing are the charters thoughts._

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and Kori's ring tone is **_**GIRLFRIEND by AVRIL LAVIGNE**_**… not me! Lol! ALL MUSIC CREDIT GOES TO AVRIL AND HER MUSIC COMPANIES AND SONG PRODUCERS! Oh, and Karen's ring tone is **_**BEEP**_** by **_**THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS**_**! MORE CREDIT TO THEM AND THEIR PRODUCERS! NONE OF THE SONGS USED ARE MY SONG!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

It had been a very tiresome day and Karen was in her bedroom finishing off her math homework. She had started all of her homework at around 4pm and now it was coming up to 5pm. She was wearing a lilac t-shirt with black hip-huggers that showed off her figure **a lot.** Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Karen heard her mother go and answer the door.

Her mother, Julie Beecher, sounded quite excited at whoever was at the door. Karen inwardly groaned as Julie called Karen downstairs. _Doesn't anyone know that my math homework is in for tomorrow? God, people always come at the wrong time!_ Were the thoughts of Karen Beecher as she jogged downstairs.

To her shock, someone very important to her was at the door who she didn't expect to see.

"Hi Karen! I was thinking maybe we could shoot some hoops out back" said Victor_ Oh. My. Dear. God. Karen looks so much hotter than she was in school! – Wait, why am I thinking about that? Its not as if I fancy her or anything… or do I?_

"Oh, hey Victor! Sure, follow me." Karen responded as she led Victor to the back door. Victor himself was wearing a grey and black tracksuit with the words 'Respect Me and I Will Respect You'. He was looking much better now than he did at school. Maybe it was a coincidence that everyone looks better when out of school than in school.

Julie stared after her daughter and the handsome young man with her. _My little girl has finally found love!_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Tara Markov was at Kori Anders house as Kori wanted help to choose a dress to wear for the Halloween Prom in three weeks time. Kori was wearing a pale pink mini dress and a white cardigan, while Tara was dressed in a blue spaghetti strap and dark blue jeans. At the current moment in time, they were discussing their crushes and love life.

"Yeah, but I think that you are really lucky to have the guy you like to say that to you!" Tara exclaimed as Kori told her what Roy said to her at lunch.

"You think so? God, I really like him…" Kori sighed.

"Gar makes me feel like that too!"

"I have no idea what you see in him…"

The two teenagers were interrupted as Kori cell rang;

'Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way – '

"Hello?" Kori answered.

"Hi Kori! It's Karen! Oh my gosh guess what's happening here at my house right now!" cried an excited voice over the phone.

"No, what?"

"Victor Stone rang my doorbell and is now playing basketball in my back yard! I told him I was just going to use the bathroom, so I could phone you and tell you!"

"Seriously?" Kori asked in astonishment.

"No shit!"

"God, you're lucky! Have you told Rae yet?"

"No, but I am when I get off the phone with you. Tara's at yours right? So I decided to get the majority of people told first. Raven's probably in her room reading or listening to heavy metal music!"

"Yeah!" Kori giggled.

"Oh, well, gotta go now! Victor might get suspicious! Bye!" Karen said.

"Yeah, bye! See ya at school!" Kori returned and put the phone down.

"What happened?" Tara inquired eagerly, trying to desperately know the gossip.

"Victor is at Karen's house playing basketball!"

"Man, she would be over the moon!"

"I think she's halfway there already!"

They both had a mad laughing fit for absolutely no reason.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Richard was at the park with Roy and Gar as the trio had nothing better to do. Gar suddenly blurted out,

"Tara should be a cheerleader 'cause she is hot and pretty!"

"What the fuck are you on about?-"

"Cheerleaders are idiots! Class presidents are the new thing now…" Roy smiled. He was wearing his red vest top and jeans – exactly what he wore at school.

"As I was saying, Garfield, that was so random…why the heck did you say that?" asked Richard.

"Because it's true!" Garfield argued. A green long sleeve top and brown combats were what the clueless teenager was wearing, so he looked as if he was about to join the army.

"Whatever… I think goths are kind of cute –"

"Ooooh! Richard is in love!" Garfield teased.

"Do you have the hots for Kori's gothic friend?" Roy asked in a surprised manner. He never thought his friend would want to date a _goth_.

"What? Of course not!" denied Richard and sped up his walking.

"C'mon dude, tell us! I mean, we're your buddies!" Gar pleaded.

"I-I don't know!"

"So you do?" Roy smiled.

"No! I mean, I don't know!"

"Right, I never knew you liked girls with such moody personalities (A/N - no offense to anyone… I am kind of offending myself here aswell! )" added Gar.

"I don't know if I like her!"

"Yes you do!" smirked the red-head.

"Dude, you should totally ask her out! She's the one girl you like, and every girl on campus wants to go out with you, and she will definatley say 'yes'!" Garfield concluded proudly.

"But Raven's not every girl…" Richard sighed, "I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" The two teens answered and then Roy muttered,

"He really does like her… he even knows her bloody name!"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Oh well, I guess you beat me again Karen!" Victor said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, right! You _let_ me win!"

"I never!"

"Yeah you did, it's obvious! You're on the school basketball team! Of course you would play better then that! Pretend I am... Steel City Rangers, and I was beating you in the autumn term game…" Karen stated and then took the ball and began to dribble it around Victor and shot the ball right through the net.

Seeing that this was to help him prepare for the big game he got the ball from his female opponent and ran up to the net and scored his own point. After he became more into his imagination, he began playing the game quite harshly. If it wasn't for Karen to shout at him to stop, then she could have been seriously hurt, or beaten to death by a _basketball_!

"See! You were going soft on me! Then you nearly killed me with that bloody ball when I told you to imagine a proper game!" Karen smirked.

"Yeah, I was going a _bit_ soft on you… but that's because I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty, intelligent girl like you – I-I mean…" Victor blushed realizing what he had just said.

Karen was in utter shock that the jock had called her pretty – and intelligent! She didn't realize she was making her way over towards Victor with a smile upon her face and gently pulled him into an embrace and both of their lips began to close the gap between them…

'I don't give a –' Karen picked up her mobile and answered it as Victor groaned. _Damnit! I was so close to kiss Karen! I am so falling for her… All I wanted was a kiss, and that had to be ruined by a stupid phone call! _

"Hello, Karen speaking."

"Hi Karen, its Raven."

"Oh, hi Rae." Karen sighed. Why did Raven always call at the wrong time? When they were in seventh grade, Karen was in a detention, and Raven just _had_ to phone then, making the detention another half hour long.

"I little birdie told me you were getting jiggy with the basketball captain… is this true?" Raven smirked.

"Rae! Well, yeah, I kind of am… I will explain later… I'm sort of busy now" Karen returned.

"Oh – sorry! See ya tomorrow, bye!" Raven hurried and put the phone down. She knew that Karen was with Victor right now, and only God knows what they're doing.

"Sorry about that… my friend wanted to just ask something…"

"Yeah, it's alright. Where were we?" Victor asked as he and Karen leaned in for another try at a kiss. All of a sudden Victor's cell rang (A/N – You must all hate me for putting in loads of calls, but I don't really know many other ways of distraction… SORRY!)

Victor flipped up his mobile and all you could hear was an African American woman's voice shouting,

"VICTOR STONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK BY NINE! IT'S 2 MINUTES PAST NINE! OOOH, BABY, YOU ARE SO COMIN' HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah mom-"

"NOW!"

Then you could hear the phone slam down on the other end.

"Sorry, Karen, I have to go… you can hear how angry my mom is and-"

"Doesn't matter, you can go" replied Karen. The teenage girl led Victor to the front door and said goodbye to him at the door.

"Bye Victor!"

"Bye Karen, see you in school."

"Yeah. Bye."

The young man turned and started to walk away, when suddenly he ran back over to his crush and planted a kiss on her velvety lips. Then he really began to make his way home. Karen was still standing on the front steps and she was in total shock, but smiled when she realized what had happened. The jock returned her feelings. Of course she was happy!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

The following day at school saw Karen and Victor giving each other glances all the way through lunch. Everyone knew that the two had a kind of relationship going, but none of them knew the two had snogged. Roy had asked Kori to the Halloween prom, so both of them were happy when the red-haired girl accepted.

Gar was starting to do a protest that Tara should be a cheerleader, but no one payed attention to him.

"Gar, you don't have to do this for me. I don't want to be a stuck up cheerleader anyway! I just wanna be with you –" Tara started and then blushed.

"Dude! You wanna be my date for the prom?" Garfield Logan asked Tara Markov hopefully.

"Of course! We could be like – colour coded! What colour are you wearing?" Tara asked excitedly.

"Uh a green and black tux… I dunno!"

"Great! I will wear a green dress!"

"Oh… okay?"

"Love ya, bye!" Tara smiled and kissed his cheek as she ran off to tell her mates about the news.

"She _loves_ me…" Gar muttered as he felt a bit faint and had imaginary hearts floating around him.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Raven was heading towards her locker to get her books out to bring home for her homework. When she shut her locker, Richard's handsome face was there, grinning at her.

"What do you want Grayson?" Raven asked moodily.

"Well, I want to ask you something, if you will let me."

"Talk."

"Can you do me the honor of escorting you home, my lady?"

"What the fuck are you on? Drugs? Can't you talk normal? And I am **not **_your_ lady."

"Whatever, can I walk you home? Please?" Richard said instead.

"Alright, I give up! Walk me home then!" Raven sighed loudly.

The popular teenage boy smiled and began to walk alongside the goth. When they were about block away from Raven's house, their hands brushed against one another. The two blushed and Raven was angry at herself because she was determined not to fall for Richard.

They finally arrived outside her house and Richard said,

"Uh, Raven? Before you go I need to say something…"

"Which is…?"

"Go to the prom with me!" Richard blurted out whilst blushing beetroot.

"Is that a request or a command?" Raven smirked.

"Just say 'yes'! Please… I really like you."

Raven was quite taken aback but then remembered that it was probably all a fix to piss her off. But her heart was pleading her to say yes.

"Y-yes. I will go to the prom with you."

"Thank you! Oh and another thing… wanna go out with me? You know like… be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah… wait- no I-I can't! Gotta go, bye!" Raven rushed as she ran inside her house. Richard was heart broken. The girl of his dreams didn't return his feelings. Oh well… he would try again on prom night.

Inside Raven's house, the dark haired girl was lying on her bed thinking about what had just happened. She finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Richard Grayson. Her thoughts were: _Why did I have to fall for an idiotic guy who's so handsome and kind and nice – uh! I gotta stop thinking that .I just rejected Richard into going out with me! I am such an idiot. But I am going to the prom with him. He's probably gonna break my heart anyway, but I can deal with it. I have to do this; if he makes a laughing stock out of me, then I will do the same to him. I love him though…_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**There you have it, chapter three! Please leave a review and maybe an improvement on how to make it better! Okay? Thanks,**

**raerobgal XD**


	4. Talking

**Salut tous la monde! (Hi everyone!)**

**I am so ****so so sorry this has taken me a long time, its just I've been really busy with this vacation coz so much has happened this summer! Oh yeah and going back to school has been kinda tough too… Lol, lets get back to the fic, oh – and I PROMISE to update everything after this okay?**

**Back to the crazy story then…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Oh my gosh that dress is so cute!" gasped Kori. The four girls were at the mall trying to find prom dresses for their dates: Kori – Roy, Tara – Gar, Raven – Richard, and Karen – Victor.

"Please, you're just saying that because it's _pink_! Plus it doesn't have anything on it that says it's Halloween!" Raven replied to Kori.

"So? What colour are you going with, huh Raven?" Kori said back to her friend.

"I really don't know, but probably something black – "

"Wait. Girl, for the prom, you are **not **wearing black. Two reasons. One – "

"- You wear it almost everyday at school." Tara smiled.

"And two – "

"- Ease off the goth thing for one night, or you might just go insane." Kori grinned.

Raven was in total shock. She wasn't allowed to wear her favourite colour! That was just taking liberties, especially since everyone would think she's gone soft - which she was not!

"Listen here. I **am** going to wear black, unless you lot can change my mind into wearing something different. – Before you say anything Kori, don't suggest yellow or orange since they so don't suit me."

"You're on sister!" Karen agreed.

"On what?!" Kori asked worriedly.

The other three sighed, but Tara took the time to explain everything clearly to Kori as she obviously hadn't heard that figure of speech before. The group stopped at McDonalds for a bite to eat before they set off searching for something to wear at the Halloween prom.

Karen and Kori had already found a dress each for themselves; Karen had discovered a blue strapless dress with a big black bat on the front – it _is_ a Halloween prom after all – and Kori had found a pink outfit with purple stars all over it.

Tara was beginning to think there were no green dresses with a Halloween type of logo on it. Well she was thinking that, until an aqua green dress caught her eye in a random shop window. It had bat wings on the hem of the dress in black and some glitter too. Overall, it was a great dress to wear for a Halloween dance!

"Guys! Come over here! I think I've found my prom dress!" Tara exclaimed as the other three made their way over to the excited blonde.

"It's beautiful…" gasped Karen.

"I know! I am totally gonna get it!" Tara answered and ran inside the store but before the other girls could even walk inside the shop, Tara came rushing out with a bag in her hand containing her aqua outfit.

"Now we gotta find a cute dress for Rae!" squealed Kori in delight. This whole idea of shopping at the mall made Kori extra hyper then she already was which is kind of annoying for her three mates.

"Great" came the reply of Raven.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

20 minutes later, Karen spotted something on the racks among the many dresses that she thought Raven would absolutely adore. She tapped Tara on the shoulder to get her attention and pointed out the dress to her.

"Rae will love that!" gasped Tara.

"Rae will love what?" Raven asked as she turned to the two gazing at the fantastic dress.

The goth's eyes found the dress and slowly unhooked the hanger off the rack and held it up still staring at it. It was a spaghetti strapped violet knee high dress with a black ribbon around the waist that held tiny violet skulls all around it.

"Well, I guess you lot have proved yourselves right with making me like a dress that's not all black. Well done" Raven told her best friends as she made her way over to the counter and payed for the outfit.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Roy Harper was sitting at the lunch table with Victor, Richard and Garfield. They were seated in between the cheerleaders table and the geeks table. Every so often, a random cheerleader would come over and flirt with Richard, Roy or Victor. It was a normal lunchtime for the four boys, but today, Katherine came over and sat on Richard's lap and said to him seductively,

"Hello Richie… so can I be your date for the prom? Please?"

"No 'cause I already have a date."

His friends and Katherine stared at him in shock. He still hadn't told anyone about asking Raven to the dance.

"Man, who the heck is your date?!" Victor inquired of Richard.

"W-well…" began Richard.

"Me?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"No! My date is Raven!" Richard finally said.

"Who's that? – Wait, that's that gothic chick, right?" Roy returned.

"Yeah."

"You chose a **goth **over _me_! HOW COULD YOU RICHARD GRAYSON?!" screamed Katherine as she slapped the poor boy on the face and ran out of the cafeteria only to be followed by her band of preps.

Tara, Kori, Raven and Karen were just entering the lunch hall only to see a bunch of cheerleaders running into them. Katherine ran straight up to Raven and yelled at her,

"HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH RICHARD?! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

By now the whole lunch hall was silenced and were looking over to where the cheerleader and the goth were yelling at each other.

"WHAT?! I'M A BITCH AND _YOU'RE_ NOT?" Raven spat back.

"WHATEVER!" Katherine shouted back and then ran off. Realizing that Raven didn't like being watched, everyone got back to what they were doing and soon everything was back to normal. Richard jogged over to Raven and said to her,

"Sorry about that Rae."

"What happened to your face?" Kori interrupted.

"Katherine slapped me when she asked who I was going prom with. Are you alright Raven?" explained Richard.

"Yeah, I'm good. Apart from the fact that I will be really popular now! Suddenly I don't feel so hungry." Raven said angrily as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Don't worry Richard. She'll come round eventually. Have you seen Victor?" asked Karen searching for her crush. She spotted him chatting to Roy and Gar so she quickly added, "Wait, it doesn't matter."

Kori followed Karen as she met eyes with Roy, but Tara stayed with Richard and had a quick conversation with him.

"Richard, Raven doesn't like being popular, and you should know that. It's going to be around the whole school about the argument with her and Katherine. She might be in a mood for a little while, but I'm sure she will get over it."

"Yeah I hope. She really hates me doesn't she?"

"I don't think so. I think she really likes you, but she probably thinks that you're playing some kind of game with her since your so popular and everyone wants to be your friend. If you show her that you genuinely like her and you aren't playing a sick game, maybe she'll relax."

"How in God's name do you know all this stuff?" asked Richard in disbelief at how much information he had just received.

"Oh. She spilled everything to me last night. After we went to the mall. I went round to hers because my parents don't want me home on my own – they were at my aunt's house planning her wedding or something, I dunno."

"So I should talk to Rae then?"

"Duh!" Tara replied and then ran over to her friends.

Richard sighed. This was gonna be hard.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Richard spotted Raven sitting on a bench reading one of her books near the big fountain on the school grounds. He jogged over to her and sat down next to her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" sighed Raven shutting her book.

"Because we need to talk. Look, I know you're mad at me for the whole Katherine thing, but just ignore her. You're right – she **is** a bitch."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about 'us'?"

"Well, since we're going to the prom together, we should get to know each other a little bit more… right?" Richard asked.

"I guess you're right." Raven gave in.

"So are you already prepared for the prom?"

"Yeah, Kori and Tara were so eager that we had to go. Anyway, I think fifth period is about to start. See ya later!" Raven waved goodbye as she rushed off to her next class. Richard stared after her as he thought about how lucky he was to be going to the prom with the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes upon.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**That. Was. Complete. And. Utter. Crap. Anyway it's typed up now so there's no point in deleting it all. Please tell me what'cha think in a review! Thanks!**

**Over and out.**

**raerobgal**


	5. Anger & Worries

**Chapter 5 is here at last and sorry about the wait… I thought I would of updated at least ****4 weeks ago… fate decided otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans****… but one day I might! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol joking!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Tara was biting her nails as she sat through her 40 minute detention. Half an hour had gone and now there was only 10 minutes left – Thank God! The reason because of the stupid detention the day before the prom was because of the new and ugliest cheerleader who was great at gymnastics but still didn't have a prom date. Tara had tried to cheer her up in History but the girl – Lacey – said to her;

"I can't be bothered to go to the prom… no guy has asked me out and anyway I'm going to my cat's funeral. Don't feel sorry for me 'cause the cat was fat and useless anyway. So stop talking to me, bitch."

Tara was angry at how Lacey could say such mean things about a cat and that she called her bitch so, really hard, she slapped her face which made a red mark that was still resting on Lacey's face. The teacher had heard the slapping noise and decided a detention would give the two girls a valuable lesson of how to behave in class.

"Okay girls, because you've both been so quiet during this detention, I will let you both go early… I know you need to get home and get ready for the Halloween prom tomorrow night but that's not why I'm letting you go. Don't make me give you another detention about this again. Do you both understand?" Mr Murphy (history teacher) asked in his prim British accent.

"Yes sir." Tara and Lacey replied mechanically.

"Goodbye then!" Mr Murphy smiled and left the room leaving the teenage girls to pack up and go home.

"We're going to get you, me and the other girls. Just wait and see…" Lacey grinned evilly and hurried away. Tara was left in the history room all alone fearing what would happen tomorrow.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Hello?" Raven answered her cell.

"Hi Rae its Tara… I need to tell you something but promise me that you are the only one listening."

"Yeah I am the only one listening" Raven replied shutting her bedroom door closed, "What did you wanna say?"

"You know Lacey McNeelerson? The cheerleader? Well she said in detention that her and her 'cheerleading friends' are gonna get me because I slapped her in history."

"What! That's absurd! Their all just a bunch of bitches who are popular because their mean to everyone. Don't worry about it, you've got friends that care about you and won't let anything bad happen to you without something bad happening to whoever hurt you."

"Thanks Rae. Maybe I will sleep tonight after all. I don't want bags under my eyes for the prom!"

"G'night Tara… its only 9pm and you're going to bed?!"

"Yeah… I'm tired."

"Oh. I'm going to bed at like 11pm but oh well. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye." Tara saluted.

"Bye." Raven replied switching her cell off.

Raven got ready for bed and decided to go on MSN on her laptop to pass time. She signed in and most people were offline… probably had the same idea as Tara. However, Karen, Roy and some other friends from her school were online. She was going to have a chat with Karen when the emo guy named Jake that fancied her since kindergarten started a conversation with her. The conversation was:

EmoKidJake: Hey Rae

Raven: Hi

EmoKidJake: So r u going 2 the prom 2moro night?

Raven: Yeah... r u?

EmoKidJake: Yeah but I don't have a date… have u?

Raven: Yeah

EmoKidJake: Who's ur date?

Raven: Guess

EmoKidJake: … I give up - who is it?

Raven: Richard Grayson

EmoKidJake: WTF! Isn't he going with a cheerleader?

Raven: No he's going with me

EmoKidJake: Y r u going with him? Did he ask u?

Raven: Yeah he asked me – sorry I g2g bye

Raven signed off MSN and shut down her computer as fast as she possibly could and sighed as she managed it… Jake was scaring her, asking her personal questions like that! He used to ask what colour her underwear was in the 1st grade but it was only in the 5th grade that he tried to kiss her in the playground and ever since then she's avoided him…until tonight of course.

As Raven got into bed she realized that she was an hour in bed before she had planned to be but she didn't care; she was angry that she had talked to Jake after so many years… she didn't want to speak to him ever again since that dreadful day in 5th grade and now she had… he's just going to start stalking her again now – GREAT!

She fell asleep trying to think of ways in how to keep him away from her but little did she know that tomorrow would be much worse than the little conversation on MSN.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**Okay I'm going to stop here because the next chappie will be the Halloween prom itself and I didn't want to write it into this chapter… does that make sense? Anyways, must be dashing :D... Don't be disappointed… I'M OFF 2 WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOO! Yeah! Lol XD (hyper)**

**raerobgal x**


	6. Halloween Prom

**Chapter 6 and we are finally at the prom - :)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**I promise you all that I am very bad at updating and you probably all know that but I am actually a very busy person with homework, dance classes after school, extra language lessons and other random things.**

**However I will try and get on the computer before my brother and type up all my fics and post them quicker than I have in the past!**

**On with the fic;**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans :(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Roy, Gar and Victor were waiting in Richard's front room for Richard to come down. It was 6:30pm and the prom was starting in half an hour. Roy wore black jeans and a red t-shirt with a skull on the back, Victor wore dark blue jeans with a grey shirt that had a pumpkin on the left breast pocket and Garfield wore jeans with a green top that had a Frankenstein plastered on it.

Richard's parents (they're not dead in this fic) were fussing around the three teenagers asking if they wanted any drinks or biscuits and Victor was gladly accepting while the other two insisted that they would eat something at the prom.

"Where is that boy? You lads are going to be late for your dance!" Richard's mom sighed.

"Uh, Mrs. Grayson? It's not a dance it's a prom" Roy explained.

"Of course Roy! How silly of me!" Richard's mother laughed.

"Rich! Hurry up!" Richard's father shouted up the stairs.

There was a loud bang as a door shut and Richard trudged downstairs. He wore a black shirt with a red bat on the back and jeans.

"Oh don't you all look lovely! Let me take a photo!" Mrs. Grayson cried out in joy and rushed into the kitchen to find the digital camera.

"Well, son. You're just like your own dad. Irresistibly handsome." Mr. Grayson grinned and patted Richard on the shoulder.

Mrs. Grayson came rushing in and told the four boys to smile for the camera. They did as they were told and then rushed out the door to get to the prom. They were meeting the girls at the school gates.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

The girls were stood outside the school gates watching the sunset when they saw their dates making their way up the street toward them. They were wearing the dresses that they had bought from the mall a few days ago.

When the boys finally stopped, they looked at the girls in disbelief. The girls did the same to the boys. Everyone was speechless. It wasn't until Richard broke the silence by saying;

"We better go in guys."

He quickly linked his arm with Raven before she could protest. They led the way into the prom.

"Grayson! What are you doing?!" Raven whispered to Richard before he pushed the door open.

"Don't call me Grayson – call me Richard, or any form of that. You're my prom date aren't you? Well we should look like a real couple" replied Richard.

Raven's heart started to beat at an unusually fast pace as she thought about him saying they were a couple. Wait – this is going to be part of his trick to embarrass her, wasn't it? His hand was so warm and nice… Raven relaxed more as she leaned into him a bit more enjoying the heat radiating from his body.

Behind them the others had linked their date's arms aswell and you could tell Garfield and Roy were blushing so hard. Victor looked like he was enjoying himself being next to Karen.

As they all entered the prom, almost every pair of eyes turned to look at them. Some people gasped and other started whispering, but you couldn't really hear them as the music was so loud. Bowling For Soup's song 'High School Never Ends' was playing throughout the hall and now most people had began to dance again.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Richard asked Raven nervously. He was at the prom with the girl of his dreams! Why wouldn't he be nervous?

"Shall we get a drink first?" Raven suggested.

"Okay."

Kori dragged Roy onto the dance floor before he could even ask what she'd like to do. He placed his hands on her tiny waist and she rested hers on his shoulders. They danced to 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette and gazed into one anothers eyes.

Victor and Karen were eating snacks at the buffet and were just chatting about random things. Suddenly Victor asked her,

"Do you have a crush?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah, and she looks so pretty tonight."

"Really? Who is she? My crush looks great tonight aswell…"

"My crush is Karen Beecher… and yours?"

Karen smiled as she replied, "Victor Stone."

Victor too smiled and they began to close the gap that was between their lips. Some of the people around them made kissing noises but were happy for them anyhow.

Meanwhile, Garfield and Tara were going funky on the dance floor. They had been dancing for around 20 minutes and they were quite tired but they never wanted to end this. The two enjoyed each others company so what? Who cares if they looked like total idiots that dance like chickens? **(A/N No offense to anyone – I always thought BB looks like a chicken when he dances e.g. The Lost Episode)**

Richard decided that he wanted to spend time with Raven more privately so he asked her shyly,

"Wanna dance?"

Raven looked up at him with a smile that answered his question without words. He led her into the crowd of dancing teenagers and placed his hands on her hips and she rested hers on his shoulders. At first they were both tense and eventually they relaxed, becoming more and more involved with the music.

Quite some time later they were so slightly leaning into each other. Raven froze for a second thinking that this was all a setup, but the way Richard looked into her eyes made her believe this was for real. Their eyes both closed and leaned in for a kiss. However, just before their lips could touch a voice started to talk through the microphone making everyone stop.

"Excuse me for interrupting but we have an important message for you."

It was Katherine and her cheerleaders. Standing next to Katherine was Lacey who had a smile plastered on her glossy lips. Surprisingly they were all in their cheerleader outfits and not their prom dresses.

"So, it seems Miss. Markov has the guts to turn up at the prom after all. This song is to you, from us!" Lacey sneered into the microphone.

Everyone started talking and started to find where Tara was so they could have a good view of what the heck was going on. Garfield noticed that the cheerleaders were about to do something really mean to Tara so he put his arm securely around her waist whilst they both looked at the cheerleaders on the stage.

The cheerleaders all jumped off the stage at that moment and the crowd divided to let them pass. Music started to play in the background as they began to chant;

"I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot! I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all love to stare! I want it, I'm hot I'm everything you're not (they all point to Tara when they say this)! I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominate the school! Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest! I'm rockin', I smile, and anything but vile! I'm flying when I jump, you can look but don't you run! I'm major, I roar! I swear I'm not a whore! We cheer and we lead! We act like we're off speed! Hey that's 'cause we're beautiful! But we don't like you either! We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders!" Most people started clapping and cheering as they were terrified of being attacked by a cheerleader.

By now people had started dancing again and normal music came back on. Tara was in shock and Garfield was shouting stuff at the cheerleaders who pretended like he wasn't even there.

Richard grabbed Raven's hand and ran through the crowd towards Katherine and her friends. Katherine immediately stopped laughing with the other cheerleaders when Richard stood in front of her angrily.

"Katherine what is with you?! You shouldn't be mean to Tara like that, I mean, what did she ever do to you?!" Richard growled.

"Nothing. But Dickie–Poo, she slapped Lacey in history class so we are doing a pay back!"

"Who in God's name is Lacey? Anyway, don't mess with me or my friends, again!"

"Fine I won't only if you go out with me!" Katherine smiled and batted her long eyelashes that had seriously too much mascara on.

"What?! Never would I go out with a slut like you! Leave us alone!" Richard yelled at Katherine and then began to lead Raven away when Katherine spoke.

"So you would rather go to the prom with a… a GOTH than ME?"

"Any day" replied Richard.

"Your date looks like an old hag by the way. And I don't care if it's Halloween!"

"Raven is not hag! She looks very pretty in that dress and for your information; you're the only hag I see round here!"

The cheerleaders gasped and patted Katherine on her back and shoulders. Katherine then ran up to Raven and shoved her violently screaming,

"How dare you steal Richard? He loves me and now you've put a spell on him to make him say he hates me! I always knew there was something creepy about you, ever since I saw you in Kindergarten!"

"Well sorry for not being a stuck up bitch such as yourself and your other cult members!" Raven shouted back with just as much anger.

"Whatever you ugly, scary, dark, witchy, mean, terrifying cow!" Most of the cheerleaders said the same sort of thing as that to Raven until the gothic teenager ran out of the prom and into the deserted halls of the school.

The cheerleaders smiled in triumph as Richard glared at them and went after Raven. He found her leaning against random lockers and was crying her eyes out. He went up to her and pulled her into a hug saying softly,

"Ssh… its ok. Just ignore Katherine and them other bitches."

"But – but Richard, they're right! I am creepy, ugly, scary, dark, witchy, mean and terrifying!" Raven counted each reason off on her fingers.

"Raven your none of those things! Your un-creepy, beautiful, not scary, not dark, not witchy, nice and definatley not terrifying!"

Raven looked up at him and questioned,

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, yeah… why else do you think I would have asked you to go to the prom with me?" blushed Richard.

"I-I thought that you were playing game with your friends and trying to get me to fall in love with you and then you would just get rid of me and laugh with your mates about it."

"What? Why?"

"Isn't that what popular guys do?" Raven inquired confused.

"No… we just chat and have a laugh… I don't even know why I'm so popular!"

"Because you're hot…" Raven muttered. She didn't mean for Richard to hear but he did heard alright.

"You think I'm hot?" he smiled.

"Well, yeah. Most of the girls at our school think you're hot and loads of guys wanna be your friend. Did you even notice that?"

"No but thanks for telling me. Now I know what people say about me. Although, you're not most of the girls. You're a unique girl who refuses to follow the same beliefs as most immature teenage girls. So why do you think I'm hot and really fit?" Richard grinned as he watched Raven blush. He loved making her blush, it was probably because he'd never seen a goth blush before but he still loved it when her cheeks turned a pinkish colour.

"I think I like you… more than a friend…" admitted Raven looking down at the polished floor

"Really? Well that's good I guess because… I think I love you Raven." Richard also confessed as he took her chin in his hand sand the two leaned in and shared a sweet kiss.

As the two began to play tonsil tennis, they were unaware of an emo boy named Jake watching the two jealously before he did something about this…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**Phew that's that chapter done and now I must update it…. right? Lol, Happy Halloween everyone and please review! Thanks!**

**raerobgal**


	7. Dancing

**Here's the new chapter for ya'll!**

**I've been so busy this week with my dancing exam and homework. I'm happy to tell you all that I spent weekend typing this up for you instead of going out shopping or whatever.**

**Also a review I got told me to add lyrics of a song in this chappie coz it's a dance and… so I did decide to put lyrics in – and the song is called "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis… it's like the only song I actually like from this singer… THANKS TO THAT REVIEWER! YOU KNOW WHO U ARE! Lol.**

**Lyrics will be in bold and italics. – Just to let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own a certain show consisting of 5 teenage superheroes… **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Hey man, get off her!" Jake yelled and punched Richard in the face, thus breaking up the kiss.

"Jake don't!" Raven screamed at Jake glaring daggers at him.

"Why Rae?! I thought you liked me! Not this popular piece of –"

"I've never liked you! You're a stalker! Who would wanna go out with a stalker?" Raven replied as Richard stood up next to her and staring at Jake angrily.

"What is your problem?" spat Richard angrily as a mark began to show up on his face.

"My problem? What the hell is your problem, kissing Raven like that?" Jake shot back at him.

"It's fine Jake, really. Can you just leave us alone now?" Raven pleaded.

"Since when did you have a thing for popular guys? I thought you said you hated show-offs!" argued Jake.

"Richard's not a show-off! There's more to him than just having loads of attention. He's a really great guy. I don't ever wanna see you again Jake!" Raven shouted and slapped him before she turned on her heel and made her way back into the actual prom.

This left Richard and Jake staring at each other with menacing eyes.

"This isn't the end… I'll be back." Jake muttered to Richard and sprinted down the hallway, leaving a confused teenage boy standing there, before finally going back in to find his date.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Roy took Kori to a quieter corner of the room and said to her,

"Kori, I think I like you more than a friend and was wondering if… you'd maybe be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course!" Kori blushed as she said this but planted a kiss on Roy's and he responded wrapping her arms around her. They remained close to each other and kissing whenever they wanted, where no one could see them and danced to the music aswell.

"Who knew the two red-heads would get together, huh?" Victor smiled at Karen's comment and replied,

"Yep. They sure do suit each other though… like me and you."

The two copied the actions that their friends were doing and began to kiss, despite the fact a spotlight was right above their heads.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Richard had found Raven and was leading her in a dance. Although Raven wasn't into this kind of music, she seemed to enjoy it a little more now that Richard was here with her.

_**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it your frozen**_

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
**_

Raven was sure she wasn't conscious when she rested her head against Richard. She was about to move it off but then realized that she felt comfortable so she didn't move. Richard was surprised to see Raven lean against him but he then remembered that she liked him more than a friend and so he relaxed.

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My hearts crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Katherine watched jealously at the popular guy and goth girl swaying softly to the music. That was meant to be her! – Well in her mind it was…

Raven noticed Katherine watching her and Richard, but she didn't care. Katherine was a wannabe and a waste of time. It seemed to Raven that cheerleaders are just airheads that want nothing more than fame and glory, so they do nasty things in order to get what they want.

_**Trying hard not hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**_

Richard looked around at Raven's head and breathed in the lavender smell that radiated off her. He wrapped his slightly muscular arms around her waist a bit tighter and she lifted up her head and looked at him with a confused expression over her features.  
_**  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My hearts crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

The crooked grin that she received from Richard made her heart beat faster and she could swear that it was becoming more louder than the music. No one seemed to hear it though… strange…

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone else to see**_

Even though they were in the middle of the dance floor, Richard didn't want to do anything more than to kiss his prom date right here and right now. His blue eyes locked with her amethyst ones and slowly began moving into to one another for the second time that night…

_**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My hearts crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**_

Keep bleeding,

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

As the song ended, Richard found his lips on Raven's and he smiled into the kiss as Raven seemed really eager to kiss him harder than she had before. Suddenly someone tapped Raven on the shoulder and so she groaned into the kiss before letting her lips separate from Richard's and turned to see Tara smiling at her before saying,

"Way to go Rae! Guess what? I'm choosing the next song 'cause the DJ said so and I just know you'll love it!"

The blonde haired girl ran off then and as soon as Raven squinted her eyes to make out Tara talking to the DJ a new song boomed through the speakers… Raven's face flushed a bright red and she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. Why this song, WHY?!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**Haha! Wonder why the song is making Raven blush? Hmmm….**

**Well all will be revealed in the next chapter my pretties…:D  
Until then – review! And bye!**

**raerobgal ;)**


	8. Embarassment

**Hello all you people! I'm back! And now you must all pay the price…!!!!! ahem Sorry – hyper! sweat drop**

**Here's the 8****th**** chapter for u… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: On my birthday I want the rights to the Teen Titans… but my parents won't allow it :(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Richard saw Raven's cheeks go a scarlet colour and it wasn't until the music that came from the speakers registered in his mind that he understood why her cheeks were heating up. What sounded like a younger Raven, Tara, Karen and Kori's voices blasted through the speakers.

"Oh man…" Raven grumbled and suddenly found her shoes quite appealing to her than they had ever been.

"Is… is that you and the girls?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"We were all 10 years old and were singing to a song by the Spice Girls. Embarrassing… I don't even know what possessed me do it!" confessed the gothic girl.

Richard couldn't help it – he burst out laughing and almost had a fit. Raven + Spice Girls IMPOSSIBLE! Raven slapped his arm playfully and most people were dancing and saying how good four children sounded. Richard realized that they had great voices when they sang and so a thought came across his mind…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Hello Rae! Where's Richard?" Kori asked her friend happily. This was the best night of her life so far!

"Um, he's gone to talk to the DJ guy but I don't know what about. He just asked if I've seen High School Musical before and so I replied yes because _you_ were the one that made us watch it! Then he asked if I knew the songs and I said yeah again because – " Raven was cut off by a familiar voice on the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I'm Richard Grayson and I'm gonna sing for you all with my date… I'm sure you all know the song, so you can join in if ya like!" Raven's eyes went wide and then the next thing she knew she was being dragged through the crowd by Richard towards the stage… oh no!

The room was hushed as the intro came on and Richard began to sing.

"I can show you the world,

Shining, shimmering splendid.

Tell me princess now,

When did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.

Over sideways and under,

On a magic carpet ride.

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.

No one to tell us no,

Or where to go.

Or say we're only dreaming."

Shyly, Raven began to sing the female lead. Although she had seen the film Aladdin as a child, and loved the song, it was quite hard to believe that she was on stage at the prom singing with her new love interest, Richard Grayson.

"A whole new world.

A dazzling place I never knew.

But when I'm way up here,

It's crystal clear.

That now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you" Richard sang the harmony part grinning as Raven continued.

"Unbelievable sights.

Indescribable feeling.

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,

Through an endless diamond sky.

A whole new world."

"Don't you dare close your eyes."

"A hundred thousand things to see" Raven sang and a smile began to show on her normally emotionless face.

"Hold your breath – it gets better."

"I'm like a shooting star.

I've come so far.

I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world" Richard sang with his pretty good voice and he and Raven began to dance as well as sing now.

"Every turn a surprise."

"With new horizons to pursue."

"Every moment red – letter."

"I'll chase them anywhere,

There's time to spare.

Let me share this

Whole new world with you" They both sang together, knowing it was nearing the end now.

"A whole new world…" Richard began.

"A whole new world…"

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

Then they sang together one last time;

"For you and me."

The room was silent as the music finished and then a HUGE applause filled everyone's ears. Loud cheers and whistles could be heard coming from Victor, Roy and Kori.

Richard grinned at Raven who was blushing and trying not to smile but failing miserably. She turned to look at him and then the two of them placed their lips on the other's and shared a sweet kiss.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Roy and Kori had already left the prom because it was around 11pm because Kori's parents were quite overprotective and she had to be home by a certain time. Roy didn't want to be alone so he walked Kori home. Of course they shard a kiss and whatnot but her dad sort of… caught them and shoed Roy away by trying to hit him with a newspaper.

Roy was walking along the streets as it the moon lit up the sidewalk. He heard running feet come up behind him so he turned around to come face to face with Kori's older sister, Koma (I think that's Blackfire's real name, because the longer version is Komand'r, whereas Kori's is actually Koriand'r).

"Hi Ko – !" Roy was cut off as Koma pushed him up against a tree and kissed him passionately. He forced her off and asked her angrily;

"Why the hell d'ya do that?!"

"You're so sexy when you're angry!" Koma giggled then tried to kiss him again, but he moved out the way, causing her to fall against the tree. She spat out the bits of wood in her mouth and shouted,

"Roy! I thought you liked me! I swear, when you were a freshmen and I was like… your age maybe, you couldn't keep your eye off of us older girls! Why did you fall for my bratty little sister! She steals my CD's! She steals my make-up! And now, guess what?! She steals my admirers! Well, now you've got what you wanted! You've got me! Right…? I mean you do still like me, don't you?" Koma asked feeling a bit unsure now.

"…No."

"Ugh! Curse Kori Sarah Anders (I think her Sarah suits Kori's personality… don't you?)! I am so going to kill her!" Koma screamed and ran off towards her house. Roy followed after her hurriedly, trying to stop her. Koma had apparently disabled a girl in her class in 8th grade because she kissed her boyfriend. She was capable of _anything_.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Garfield and Tara were chatting at the snack table and eating as they could eat. It went: Fries, burgers, fries, soda, burgers, fries, burgers, fries, soda, burgers…

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've eaten too much... I feel sick."

"Me too…"

"I'm gunna puke!" Tara said dashing off towards the toilets; Garfield felt like he was going to vomit too and hurried after her, shouting,

"Same here dude!"

Gross sounds erupted from both the boys and girls toilets for around 10 minutes before Gar and Tara both came out, looking pale and tired. They looked at each other before Garfield broke the silence,

"We so have to get a life."

Tara looked at him oddly for a moment before the two erupted with laughter, the colour coming back into their cheeks. Thoughtlessly, Tara sighed,

"I love you Gar…"

"I love you too – Wait, WHAT?!"

"I love you." Tara smiled as she said this. Garfield shocked expression was so funny.

"I… I love you too…" Garfield whispered as they moved in for a succulent kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away, agreeing that they should clean their breath before kissing again.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Raven had decided that she'd better get home, no matter how much she was enjoying herself. She thought that it would be another boring prom, but because Richard was there, beside her, it was the best prom ever! The cheerleaders seemed to back off after the fight with Katherine, but they still gave evils to nearly everyone around them.

"Rich…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head off. Its already late as it is."

"True. I'll take you home in my car."

"You have a car?"

"An Aston Martin Vanquish."

"You're joking, right?"

"No… why?"

"I absolutely LOVE that car! What colour is it?"

"Black, of course!"

"Oh my God I love you! Uh - I mean… I love you and your taste in cars? Forget it…"

Richard smiled quite amused by Raven's sudden announcement. He hugged her whilst saying,

"It's okay. I know what you mean."

The two grinned and headed out of the prom. Their night was nearly over, but it had been a great night… well for them at least!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**Can't think of anything else to write now! Writers Block! I'm sorry! Wonder what'll happen to Kori when Koma (Is that even Blackfire's real name?!) gets her hands on her. Roy can be a hero after all! Lol…**

**Please review or there will be no update soon! Cya L8r!  
**

**raerobgal x**


	9. Arguments Can Cause Tears

**Chp9 is up and ready to go! Lol that sounds weird… I have to work on my opening speeches…**

**Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed! I love all of you! Without you this fic would be nothing! Nothing, I tell you, NOTHING!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Teen Titans, do you understand?!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Koma began looking in the kitchen drawers for something. Roy climbed in through the window and began telling her to stop. She finally got what she needed and in her hands she held a big, shiny, sharp knife. Roy's eyes widened in horror.

"Koma, put that back in the drawer before you hurt somebody…" he warned her. She looked at him, as if not realizing he was there and then shrugged and began to walk over to the staircase, no doubt heading for Kori's room. Roy ran upstairs before her and straight into Kori's room, waking her up as he slammed it and locked it.

"Roy? Is that you? What are you doing here?" asked a very confused Kori. She had just fallen asleep. "Is this a dream?"

"No, but it'll be a nightmare soon!"

"What? Why?" Kori heard the panic in his voice and began to worry.

"You're sister! She's gone mental! She's going to try and – "

"I'll kill you Kori Anders, if it's the last thing I do!" Koma yelled from the other side of the door. Fear took over Kori's usually happy face. She grabbed Roy and held him close to her. She immediately grabbed her cell phone from the desk and dialed her mother's number. Her mother's phone was always switched on and by her side. No way would she miss a call, even if she was asleep and it was the middle of the night.

"Mom! Get up! Koma's gone mad!" Kori screamed into her cell when her mother's tired voice picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Stop Koma! She's outside my door! –"

"With a knife!" Roy added hurriedly.

"Oh my! Wait, who was that? That male voice that just spoke?"

"Never mind mom! Just get out here! Wake dad up too!" Kori said as she ended the call. A few moments later, they heard another door in the hallway open and movement. Koma's screaming voice to let her have the knife back and her parents yelling at her. Then it was silent. Kori fearfully opened her door, too scared to speak.

Kori's parents were holding onto Koma and her father held the knife in his hand. They were looking at Kori sternly as if waiting for an explanation as to who was in her room with her. Kori looked down at her feet knowing that she was about to have a massive argument with her beloved parents. Roy came out to join her slowly looking a bit scared because of what would happen next.

"Young man! What is your business in sleeping in our daughter's room! She is only 14 years of age! – "

"Mom! He was my prom date... and he came back to here to warn me of what Koma was going to do to me. Please don't yell at Roy… he saved my life!" Kori interrupted.

Kori's parents looked Roy up and down, to see if he was suitable for their pretty red - haired daughter. She was very precious to them and they didn't want to lose her.

"Well, you don't smoke or do drugs now do you kid?" Kori's dad asked Roy. Roy stared back in horror for people thinking such things about him and replied truthfully,

"No sir, of course not!"

"Good. I guess you should be getting home then. It's late." returned her father and Koma was bought into her own room for a talk with her parents at why she would try to murder her younger sister.

Kori looked at Roy and smiled happily. Her parents approved of him! She walked him downstairs and to the door. Before he left, they kissed goodbye and that they'd see each other at school on Monday.

When Kori finally got tucked into bed, she sighed with a blush on her cheeks before sleep took over her.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Karen and Victor were still partying like mad at the prom, despite the time being nearly one in the morning. Most people had gone home, but all of the cheerleaders, geeks, punks, jocks and other African American students remained there.

Victor had spotted the geeks looking at Karen with goofy grins plastered onto their faces. She got straight A's in most her subjects, plus she was attractive. Victor gave them a death glare and they decided to look in another direction. No one got his girl.

Karen didn't seem to realize his battle over her because she was too occupied watching the African American girls dancing nearer Victor than they were allowed to in Karen's book. She knocked over some girl with her hip as the girl tried to get Victor to notice her. The other girls got the message to stay away and they bought their dance moves and expensive jewelry with them too. Karen smirked and then rested her head on Victor's shoulder, relaxing.

"Karen, I wanna take you somewhere…" Victor began, hesitating.

"Okay. Where?" Karen asked with sudden interest.

"Well… its – I'll show you!" He replied, dragging her out of the prom and running into the street with her.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"So… what's your road called again?" Richard asked his date. They were driving in Richard's black Vanquish and speeding around the roads at over 40 m/p. Raven reminded him of her road and they parked right outside her house. The lounge light was still on and so was the hall light.

"Well… thanks, I guess." Raven said to Richard. The moonlight made his face look like it was carved by angels. She gasped softly. He didn't hear her as he said,

"It's okay. I'll see you on Monday at school then, huh?"

"Yeah… more schoolwork. Great, I shall endure a Sunday full of rest then I suppose."

"I have to wait a whole day to see you again… that sucks" Richard said upset at that thought. Raven smirked and was about to open the car door when Richard stretched out and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips softly. Raven returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It was a bit hard at the angle they were in, but they could manage.

A sharp tap on the window separated them and they turned to see Raven's mother looking down at them with a scowl on her face. Raven gave Richard a sad look then reluctantly stepped out of the car. Her mother waited until Richard had driven off before she said to Raven excitedly;

"My daughter has finally got a boyfriend! I'm proud of you Raven!" She hugged Raven tightly and Raven was suffocating until her mother pulled away and led Raven up to their house and told her daughter,

"Wait until you father hears!"

Raven groaned and shook her head in disbelief before headed straight up to her room, ready for a good nights sleep, so that she wouldn't hear her dad's anger that she'd kissed a boy.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Monday morning saw all the students talking excitedly amongst themselves about the prom on Saturday night and how they'd all enjoyed it. The cheerleaders seemed moody and uptight. They were mad. Actually, mad was the understatement of the century. They were ready for murder. And the victim, was Raven Roth.

Tara ran into class as the bell rang and saw that she was the last one there and sulked over to her desk. Next to her sat the one and only Garfield Logan, her new boyfriend. He was looking at her with goo – goo eyes and she did the same to her. This was a good way to pass time; flirting in Art class.

The teacher shocked them out of their trance as he slammed the portrait of Mona Lisa on their desk. He told them to get to work and winked as he walked away. He was tall, young, muscular and handsome – most of the girls adored him and whenever he walked past them they would giggle uncontrollably. Raven and Karen didn't believe that he was hot and so they gave other girls weird looks when they had a fit of laughter whenever the teacher passed.

Tara was one of those girls and blushed slightly as his interaction in her had made her mind go weird. Garfield was fuming right beside her. One look at him though and imeediatley, the wave of wild emotions cleared and she was focused on her boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry Gar… he's just so cute! But, of course your much better looking than he is…" she added quickly. Gar's expression relaxed and he grinned then saying to her,

"You know you want me…"

Tara slapped him playfully on the shoulder before they started their work. They had to describe each tiny detail in the Mona Lisa drawing and then they had to try and paint the drawing using watercolours.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

The group of eight sat down under their tree and began to have a chat. Richard and Raven were sat on the other side of the tree, trying to engage in a quiet conversation, trying to block out the laughter of their best friends.

"Richard I have to ask you something that's been troubling me…"

"Yeah, what is it Rae?"

"Well, you know at the prom, you asked if I'd seen High School Musical, yeah? Well what did that have to do with the song we sang?"

"I wanted to confuse you!" Richard laughed at Raven face that was twisted into anger that he had played a cruel trick on her. She punched him softly and they made up.

They were moving in towards each other for a kiss when the whole cheerleading squad came over and began taunting Raven.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Miss goth and her new boyfriend. He doesn't deserve you. He deserves some one much better… LIKE ME!" Katherine screamed as she pulled Raven off the ground by pulling her silky black hair.

Richard stood up next to Raven trying to stop the fight that was going to take place.

"Get off me Katherine!" Raven screamed. Victor and the rest of their friends began to stand and break up the fight, hearing shouting going on behind them.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" Katherine yelled in her high pitched voice.

"I didn't!" protested Raven, still in pain.

"You liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Your ruined my life and now you're saying it's not your fault? Well, we'll have to see about that." Katherine grabbed something from inside her pocket and held it up to Raven's throat.

"Make any sudden movement and I slit your horrid throat!" She whispered evilly. Raven stopped struggling as her eyes went wide. She was terrified. So was everyone else, including the cheerleaders. The plan was to beat up Raven, not kill her!

"Now Katherine, you don't wanna do that, just calm down…" Richard said slowly.

"Shut up Richard! After this, you'll be begging me to be your girlfriend." Katherine hissed.

"Girl, you heard the guy. Put the pocket knife away, we don't want murder on the flippin' school grounds!" Karen explained to Katherine who glanced at her before concentrating on killing Raven.

"Oh, but you see… I _do_."

Everyone stared at Katherine; the head cheerleader was showing her true colours. Richard then told Katherine,

"Look, don't hurt her. What do you want?"

"I want you to go out with me Richard!"

"You're insane…"

"If I'm insane, her throat is cut and she dies, right here in front of everyone." Katherine growled angrily.

"If you promise you won't hurt Raven, then… fine." Richard hung his head in defeat. Katherine grinned, chucked Raven onto the floor and threw the knife onto the floor, linking Richard's arm with hers and walking off, the cheerleaders following them, seeming to be happy and cheery again.

Kori and Garfield helped Raven up off the ground where Katherine had dumped her and Kori asked,

"Are you okay Raven?"

"I'm fine. Just… still in shock."

"We all are, dude. Richard won't really fall for Katherine. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah… whatever." Raven mumbled, still upset that Richard had ditched her. Roy came and put an arm around her shoulder and patted her back saying,

"Don't worry. We're all here for you. Whatever happens."

Raven gave him a small smile and the group of now seven marched off into the lunch hall. Inside, everyone was crowding the cheerleaders and even Victor had stand up on his toes to see what was going on and he was very tall anyway. The others waited for him to say what was going on. Victor looked at them all and said,

"Katherine's boasting about her new boyfriend. Richards just sitting there eating his lunch and laughing along with it. I'll talk to him in class about why he's doing this, and doesn't quit."

Raven finally looked above the student's heads and saw the sight for herself. What she saw shattered her heart into a million pieces. Katherine was hugging Richard and leaning in to kiss him. Richard seemed fine with it. But little did she know Richard was angry at Katherine and loved Raven still with all his heart.

Raven disappeared from the canteen and off to the toilets. Karen followed her.

Hearing sobbing coming from one of the toilet cubicles, Karen stopped outside it and knocked on it calling,

"Rae? You okay?"

"N-no" came the muffled sob from behind the other side of the door. Shyly, Raven opened the door and Karen walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Raven, who had tears leaking out of her amethyst eyes. Karen sighed;

"What are we gonna do about you girl… You do know that he's doing this to save your God damn life! Why are you crying over this Rae?"

"B -because he - he looked fine w – with it all. Even when she t – tried to kiss him, he looked c – calm with it all. L – like he wanted to kiss th – that bitch."

"C'mon Raven. Stop crying. Victors gonna sort things out with him."

Raven looked up hopefully at her best friend. Karen smiled back, wiping away Raven's tears and saying,

"You're getting eyeliner all over your face! You look dreadful!"

The two girls started laughing as Raven went to clean herself up in front of the mirrors. Karen folded her arms across her chest, watching her best friend adjust her make up.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Hey Rich." Victor said to Richard as they walked up to a double lesson of science. Richard turned around and greeted his muscular friend.

"Hi Vic! You okay?"

"Yeah man but I was wondering about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Listen, you made Raven _cry_ at lunch today. She claims that she don't do crying. Yet, you've proven her wrong. Look, ya saved her from that cheerleader whatsername and now you can go back to being with Rae, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"RICHARD! No but's! You either ditch Katherine or you ditch Raven. If I were you, I'd choose the former and ditch Katherine!" Victor almost yelled.

Richard looked at him and then dropped his head, muttering,

"Fine. I'll ditch her."

"Which girl?"

"Guess."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**OMG! Who is Richard gonna ditch, huh? Exciting or what! I was actually gonna say her name (I'm not saying who) instead of the "guess" part, but I decided that it would much more meaner than this, and its nearly Xmas, so you lot deserve a break :D**

**See ya!**

**raerobgal**


	10. Revenge

**Hello thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much! Especially my dedicated readers; you know who you are XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I don't own them :(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Kori was sitting behind Richard and Victor, listening in on their conversation, as it was about one of her closest friends after all.

"Man, I cannot believe the mess you've gotten yourself into. You had better hurry up and dump Katherine before – "

"Yes, I know. Before Raven actually hates me even more than she probably does." Richard said back to Victor angrily. He knew that he was in the wrong, and he was going to make it right.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation but… can I be included? Please?" Kori asked eagerly. Victor and Richard looked at each other before shrugging, deciding that she could talk with them aswell. Kori clapped her hands excitedly and then said happily,

"I think that you should dump the blonde bitch! Then you and Raven can live happily ever after and it would be like a fairytale! Oh, and – "

"Kori…? Um… we need to find out how he can get rid of Katherine first of all" Victor explained carefully, not wanting to burst Kori's joyous bubble. Kori was a quick thinker and suggested to Richard,

"Tell her that you don't like her in any way and then quickly run off and hide in the boys toilets."

Richard looked at her in disbelief, as did Victor.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Richard asked Victor. Victor shrugged his shoulders and then joked lamely.

"'Cause you didn't."

At that moment one of the geeks walked past their tables and muttered,

"Arachnophobia."

"Huh?" Richard asked confused.

"That's the answer you idiot! Being afraid of frogs is also called arachnophobia. Aren't you paying attention?" the geeky boy inquired.

"Uh, well…"

"You need to study to get good grades, ya know! Honestly, some people…" the boy trailed off as he left the three alone. Kori and Victor burst out into laughter while Richard sat there glaring at them. He just got humiliated and insulted by a geek! How did that happen?

"Man, you got told!" Victor choked out before going back into his hysterical laughter.

"I believe you did!" Kori added, also giggling.

Richard slumped down into his seat and began to actually do the work that they were meant to do. The questions were pretty simple. He tried to drown out the noise of his friend's laughter and began thinking of how he would apologize to Raven.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Raven had waited long enough for Richard to come to his senses and ditch Katherine. She was more angry than upset now. Raven needed to think of a payback plan. And fast. Suddenly, she thought about someone who she knew hated Richard. And that someone was Jake… Hey, it wasn't her fault; desperate times call for desperate measures!

Spotting him near the door in her history class, she wrote a note and told a few other pupils to pass it onto Jake. They did as she said and passed the note towards the emo boy. Jake felt a tap on his shoulder and retrieved the note. Opening it up, he read:

_Jake,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something…. I know you'll want to help when I explain to you after school._

_Raven._

A sudden jolt of surprise shook Jake out of his current depression with not having Raven as his girlfriend, but now he knew that maybe he had a chance. He couldn't wait until that final bell rang…

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Chairs screeched against the hard floor and books were being packed up and pupils began to leave the classroom, ready to go home for the evening. Jake waited for Raven outside the class for her to come out. When she eventually did emerge from the class, he pulled her to one side and asked her,

"What's the problem Rae?"

"I need to get my own back on Richard. He ignores me and goes around with Katherine. My worst enemy! So I figured that I should go around with his wrost enemy; you!" Raven replied simply.

"So… what do I have to do again?"

"Flirt with me loudly whenever Richard's around, to piss him off."

"Do you still… ya know… love him?"

Raven sighed. She knew she still did deep down, despite how angry he made her feel. Replying softly and quietly to him she said,

"I don't know."

"C'mon Rae, you gotta know…"

"But I don't."

"You have to!"

"I don't know! Shut up now or I'll slap you so hard that you'll scream when you hear any loud noise in your life again!"

Jake instantly closed his mouth and kept quiet. Raven mumbled something and then dragged him with her, in search of finding Richard. She was gonna make him pay… if he wanted Katherine, she wanted (as much as she hated to say it) Jake; and that was sick (in the bad way).

Spotting Richard with Victor and Kori coming out of the science building, Raven took a hold of Jake's sweaty hand and laughed loudly, as he smiled too. He liked this – Raven was going to fall for him! And then they'd have cake… with fake blood on it as icing… cool…

"So friends, are you – " Kori began but was cut of as Victor and Richard froze in their tracks. She turned to look at what they were watching and saw Raven and Jake laughing and holding hands. Kori clasped a hand to her mouth. Was this revenge on Richard? Deciding to ask Raven about it later, Kori put her arms around Richard and Victor, leading them off in another direction.

Raven saw all this out of the corner of her eye and as soon as the trio were out of sight, she let go of Jake's hand and tried to put as much distance as she could between them.

"Phew, they fell for it… I don't think Kori did but the guys did." Raven said to Jake, who still had imaginary hearts floating all around him. Jake shook his head and replied to her,

"Yeah… can we go somewhere like the cinema? There's this new horror film out and -"

"No."

"But - "

"No. I'm going home now. Goodbye." Raven said in a monotone before heading off home. Jake shrugged and then caught up with his other emo like friends, who were currently discussing weird ways of commiting suicide; such as drinking petrol.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Richard slammed his bedroom door shut. He was angry, okay, angry was an understatement, he was furious. He threw his schoolbag onto his red carpeted floor and turned on his computer, trying to let the internet drown out his angry thoughts and feelings. He signed into MSN and saw he had around 23 people online. Most of them were either jocks or cheerleaders. He seriously had no idea of how they had his MSN. Maybe they had a note with it on?

Suddenly a window came up with Katherine wanting to speak to him. He growled in frustration at how much trouble she had caused him but she seemed oblivious to that thought as she greeted him. He typed back to her in a fast manner because he still needed to calm down.

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Hiiya babe x

#Richard15#: Hi

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: How r u Richiie?

#Richard15#: Annoyed… and urself?

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Great! Sorrii 2 hear bout that. Y r u annoyed??

#Richard15#: Raven…

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: I'm gonna slap her for makiin my Richiie upset!

#Richard15#: She didn't make me upset! It's my fault… - wait - actually its urs!

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Y?

#Richard15#: Coz she is goin around wiv Jake. He's an idiot!

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Who's Jake? And it's my fault y?

#Richard15#: Coz she hates me and she's moved on coz I am goin out wiv u

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Well that's her problem. We r such a cute couple.

#Richard15#: No we aren't! Ur dumped

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: U can only dump me in person coz then I will beliieve u

#Richard15#: Fine

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Ur serious?

#Richard15: Yeah…

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Omg u can't be!

#Richard15#: I can be. G2G bye

xo..Baybee-Kath..ox: Bubi! Luv ya xox

Richard was glad to be off MSN because if he blocked Katherine, she would probably make a new MSN and sign in with that one. Or she would find out from other people and spread rumors about him on bebo or myspace. – That would NOT be good.

As he fell asleep on his bed after dinner, the one word he said before shutting his eyes was;

"Raven."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Katherine was worried. Was Richard really going to dump her? She hoped not. Well… it would be embarrassing, plus she wouldn't get much fame without him. The only reason she wanted to go out with him was because he was cute and popular. Like herself.

"I love me… but do I love Richard? I'm confused…" Katherine muttered as she applied mascara to her lashes. Even though make up wasn't allowed in school, all the girls wore it, and the teachers didn't even care.

Suddenly, her phone rang, causing her to nearly lose an eye as she jumped with the mascara still in her hand. She growled angrily before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! What are you wearing for school today? I figured I'd call you before breakfast so I'm not eating in my pajamas."

It was Katherine's best friend and vice cheerleading captain; Courtney. Courtney was tall and skinny and had light brown hair with hazel eyes. She was best known for her false plastic nails that had a different colour everyday.

"Um… I was thinking green. Of course we'll be wearing our cheerleading outfits but to get to school I'm wearing a lime outfit… with a dark green jacket because it's like getting colder, ya know!"

"Sweet! I'll wear red and then we'll look like Christmas twins, and fashion icons!" Courtney squealed excitedly down the phone.

"Yeah, and the guys will love us. Courtney, I think I'm worried… because Richard might dump me – last night on MSN he said he was going to. What do I do?!"

"Uh… tell him not to? Maybe you could kiss him… or even… bring him into the cleaning closet and well – you know…"

"Courtney!"

"What?! I do it all the time and then the guy doesn't dump me!"

"So… you're _not_ a virgin?"

"I'm not a virgin, big deal!"

"Well I'm not going in any closet today. Or anytime soon. I'm not a slut Courtney, if that's what you think."

"So you haven't had sex?"

"Of course not! I'm only like… fourteen going on fifteen!"

"Girl, you need to experience it – it's hot!"

"I'm feeling ill… like I've got fashionitus!"

"You poor thing, it hurts and feels horrible doesn't it – but you feel _that_ bad?"

"Well when you chat so openly about your sex life – yes."

"Oh. Well I gotta get dressed. See ya at school!" Courtney said as Katherine replied,

"Yeah bye."

Katherine put the phone down and cringed at the thought of her best friend in a closet with some boy doing unspeakable things – especially in school of all places! She began to dress for school and grab all her books for the lessons she had that day – her locker was full of make up and fashionable clothes so she kept her books at home instead of in her locker.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

For her first lesson, Raven had art… and both Richard and Jake were in this class. She could almost smell the tension in the air and anger that Richard was thrusting at Jake. It was all very childish, and Raven thought that maybe she should just tell Richard that she still loves him and if he could break up with Katherine.

"Rich…" Raven began but was stopped when Courtney walked into the class and dumped her bag down beside Raven. Raven scrunched up her face at the strong perfume radiating off Courtney.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" asked the cheerleader.

"Yeah, whatever. You already are anyway" Raven pointed out.

"Good, 'cause some emo is in my normal place. He keeps looking at you."

"And I care because…?"

"He likes you, its like so obvious."

"I know _that_, but I don't want to know. Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"I've never talked to a goth. I wanted to see what its like."

"And the experience so far is what…?"

"What does exp – experi – experience mean?"

"Okay I'll talk cheerleader for you to understand; So far how what is talking to a goth like?" Raven inquired.

"Different. Oh my gosh, you can speak cheerleader! I love you!"

"Um… you don't mean that do you?"

"As a friend way, duh!"

"A friend?"

"Yeah, you can be my goth friend."

"Well your best friend and me aren't exactly on each others good side."

"Oh yeah. Oh well!"

"Right… I'll go back to my work now."

"You do that."

"I shall."

"Good."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**Haha! So Courtney considers Raven her friend, lol. And Raven is trying to make Richard jealous by hanging around with Jake. Please REVIEW and I'll update quicker and I'm trying to get this done before the end of the year – HELP!!! Next chapter might be the last… or should I make another 1 after that?**

**Bye!**

**raerobgal :D**


	11. Moving On

**Merry Xmas all you really nice people!!!**

**I know it's not actually Christmas but oh well… I wanna open my presents already! I've got loads under the tree and they look so tempting… -Ok I'll stop now :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the idea for this fic.**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

"Raven!" Jake shouted as he ran towards her at lunch. Raven span around with Karen and saw Jake had something in his hand.

"Here... Raven these… are… for you" he panted as he handed Raven the 'item'. It was a bunch of red flowers and some of them were kind of squashed. Raven smiled slightly muttering a thanks before her and Karen set off again, only to come face to face with Courtney.

"Hi goth friend!"

"Hi…"

Karen was looking between the two of them confused, okay more than confused.

"Rae? We need to talk, like, right now." Karen said sharply as she twisted Raven around and whispered,

"Uh… what's going on?"

"She wants me to be her friend."

"And you said yes?"

"No… she really wants to be my friend so I said yeah and she doesn't care that her best friend and I hate each other."

Karen nodded in satisfaction and the two girls turned to face Courtney to find that she wasn't there.

"Weird…" Raven muttered.

"Raven, you should just put those flowers in the flower bed or somethin' because they are almost dead!" Karen reasoned. Raven sighed but did as her friend said and then they (finally) made it to the lunch hall, where something big was about to take place…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Katherine was marching over to Richard and announcing that she wanted to sit with him and make out, but she said this quite loud so everyone heard. As other students began laughing Raven and Karen strided into the canteen and as soon as they all saw this they fell silent and some people even went 'oooh!' The two girls ignored them and sat on a table with Tara and Kori. Roy and Garfield were sitting with Richard but Victor didn't want much attention today so he sat with Tara and Kori.

"Hey guys." Karen said to her friends.

"Hi! Oh. My. God! You'll never guess what! I'm getting a puppy for my birthday!" exclaimed Tara excitedly. Raven smiled and then remarked,

"What breed? Dalmation? Spaniel? Alsatian?"

"Nope. A golden retriever!"

"Girl, I can't wait to smother that thing in hugs" Karen laughed.

The five of them went back to eating their lunch and then they suddenly heard a scream of anger, coming from Richard's table. Loads of people turned around, including the dinner ladies to see what was going on.

"RICHARD GRAYSON YOU DID **NOT** JUST DUMP ME!" screeched Katherine.

"I DID AND YOU CANT DO NOTHING ABOUT IT! I DON'T ACTUALLY LIKE YOU KATHERINE – DEAL WITH IT!" Richard yelled back.

"NO! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" returned Katherine just as loudly.

"I DUMPED YOU. END OF STORY!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ONLY WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME FOR POPULARITY AND JEALOUSY FROM OTHER PEOPLE!" explained Richard, still raisng his voice.

"SO WHAT? THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!"

"I ALSO DUMPED YOU BECAUSE I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

Katherine immediately shut up, threw her lunch over Richard's head and stormed out of the cafeteria. Silence took over. Roy cleared his throat and announced to everyone,

"Nothing to see here so carry on with eating, chatting and whatever!"

Kori and Karen finished their lunch before Victor, Raven and Tara, leaving the three alone on the table. Raven was talking about the solar system and how many stars can be seen from earth, while Tara sat yawning and Victor seemed eager to learn this knowledge.

A strong smell of expensive perfume entered their nostrils and a moment later, Courtney sat down beside Raven grinning from ear to ear. Victor and Tara swapped glances before attempting to ask why she was sitting with them.

"My new friend is sitting here. Isn't that right Raven?" Courtney said.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Ya see! Oh and Raven, Katherine wants to talk to you… in the toilets – she seemed pretty mad about something and I told her not to worry but she was angry. Anyways, should I skip lunch or should I buy a cookie?"

"Buy a meal, not a desert" Tara noted, because most of the cheerleaders didn't like to eat and that was why most of them were quite skinny. Sighing dramatically, Courtney rose from the table and waited in the lunch queue to buy some real food.

"Doesn't she ever eat?" Tara asked incredulously. Cyborg knew who Courtney was because he was on the basketball team, so he answered Tara's question.

"Only sometimes. At home she does but hardly ever in school because she wants impress Katherine and the others."

"Well, I'll be going then and – "

"Hi Raven!" Jake greeted, interrupting Raven.

"Hi. What do you want now?"

"To tell you something… Katherine wants to talk to you but maybe it might be that she's lonely now that _he_ broke up with her so she'll probably make out with you and it would be like the hottest thing ever! Two chicks kissing in the toilets… then it would be all over the internet and I'd get paid for filming it in the first place!"

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Your disgusting, sick and nasty. I know that she wants to talk to me but I bet she'll either murder me or hurt be badly for some unknown reason. Maybe it'll be just for pleasure of her sheer hatred for me and hurting me will cheer her up from just being dumped."

"True… but if you make it out alive, I'm here for you to cry on and hug and kiss and even – " Jake began.

"I forbid you to go any further than where you left off. Just hugging would be already way to far."

Raven then said goodbye to Victor, Tara and Courtney (who had just come back with a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese) and headed towards the toilets with Jake beside her. He was blabbering on about something but Raven was paying no attention. She was focused and a tad bit worried about what Katherine was going to do.

"So that's the story of – "

"Yeah whatever. I'm going into the **girls** toilets if you don't mind and if you need to piss then go to the **boys** toilets, if you think you can understand this little bit of information, ok?" Raven explained because Jake was so busy chatting that he had almost walked into the girls toilets with Raven. Jake nodded and then puzzled he said,

"If I don't go into the girls toilets when Katherine kills you, am I invited to your funeral?"

"I don't know, I'll probably make it out alive though. Somehow. I'll tell you then, if I'm dying."

"Cool" Jake said then leaned against the wall. Raven looked at him in a confused manner then asked,

"Um, what are you doing exactly?"

"Waiting for you to come back out of the toilets barely alive… what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You look like your feeling so depressed that you're thinking of ways to commit suicide. Oh and your face looks upset aswell."

"Really? Oops." Jake then replaced his frown with a huge smile, showing his teeth. Raven shook her head in disbelief and then walked through the door that would probably lead her to her doom…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Richard and Roy were speed – walking to the boys toilets, where Richard would clean himself up from being covered in food. They saw Jake waiting outside and the emo was staring at Richard coldly. Before he could say anything to him, Richard said,

"Why is Raven hanging around with you?"

"Because she loves me."

"No she doesn't!"

"Well she doesn't love you anymore. You broke her heart and went out with the one person she truly hates."

"Katherine blackmailed me! She forced me to go out with her. If I didn't she'd kill Raven."

Jake looked at him blankly, definatley not being persuaded."

"Right… whatever popular guy, she's moved on because you did."

"What?! You're lying!" Richard shouted about to hit Jake over the head but Roy held him back muttering,

"It's not worth it dude. Just leave it."

Richard stormed into the boy's toilets to clear himself up. Raven couldn't of moved on… or could she? Roy shot a look of annoyance at Jake before following Richard, slamming the door behind him. Jake grinned evilly, knowing that Richard was probably confused now; just how Jake had intended.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

When Raven had entered the toilets, Katherine, Lacey and 3 other cheerleaders, excluding Courtney were standing at the end. When Raven walked in, Lacey and the other 3 girls left, glaring at Raven as they walked past. The goth girl just breathed in deeply and then strided over to Katherine. They were the only two people in the room.

"Raven…"

"Katherine…" Raven responded, her voice a bit high with fear of what Katherine planned to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. If I was then the others would be here."

Raven breathed a sigh of relief – quietly though, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"So do you know why I called you here?"

"To yell at me for an unknown reason?" guessed Raven.

"No. I wanted to ask you something" Katherine answered.

"Which is what…?"

"How do you do it Raven?"

"Do what? Annoy you?"

"No. How do you get people to like you, even though you're gothic?"

"I don't know. Most people are too scared of me to like me anyway."

"That's why they're scared of you though. Because they like you, they're scared you won't like them or treat them as a friend back."

"I just be myself then."

"Raven! Before you frustrate me anymore and cause me to start biting my manicured nails, tell me how you got Richard to fall in love with you."

"Richard doesn't love me" Raven disagreed.

"He does!" Katherine argued.

"No he doesn't. And he'll probably never talk to me again because – "

"Shut up. He told me that he loved someone other than me. What I saw was when he said that he loved another girl, his eyes were directing at you. The way he looks at you makes me envious. That's why I hate you."

"Oh. Be yourself, not a bitch." Raven said simply, answering Katherine's question.

"But being bitchy makes you popular and – "

"It doesn't. It makes you popular for all the wrong reasons. Haven't you ever wondered what its like to actually be nice and be liked?"

"No…"

"Try it. I'm going now, lunch break is almost over. Be nice Katherine. Be nice" Raven said before exiting the toilets, leaving Katherine to think about all of this and how she was going to become nice…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

Jake saw Raven emerge from the toilets, looking unharmed and was overjoyed. Richard and Roy were still in the toilets and hadn't come out. Jake said to Raven,

"So you've made it out alive."

"Yep."

"That calls for a celebration."

"And what did you have in mind?" Raven joked.

"This…" Jake said before crushing his lips on hers. Raven's eyes opened in shock but they closed and she relaxed, because her hormones were enjoying the kiss. Her own soul was screaming at her to push him off but physically he was too strong.

At that precise moment while they were kissing, Richard exited the boy's toilets with his red-haired friend to find the girl he truly loved kissing another guy. The guy he hated. What hurt him more was that… Raven was actually kissing back.

"You really have moved on Rae…" Richard muttered before running off down the hall. Hearing his voice, Raven suddenly found the energy in her to push Jake off her and she shouted loudly,

"Richard wait!"

"Too late Raven…" Roy told her before he too, ran off.

Jake looked pleased with himself, and Raven noticed his small smile then slapped him across the face, saying angrily,

"I don't know what you're smiling about you bastard! It's your funeral I'm planning, not Katherine's!"

Raven then walked off steadily to her homeroom, leaving a speechless Jake standing there, staring after the girl he had just made out with. Realizing what he had done was wrong he whispered so that only he could hear,

"I'm sorry."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,

**And that's the end of the story… LOL JOKING!!! I wouldn't do that to you all especially now it's the holidays! Few more days… like 4 more! And then I can open some gifts!!!**

**Merry Xmas!!!**

**raerobgal :D**

**P.S. The next chapter is the last :( But I promised you it would be finished before the new year. So – sorry if you think I'm being mean, but really, I'm not!!! Please review if you want an update faster!**


	12. Together Again

**I wish you all a Happy New Year! Oh and it's the last chapter of this fic!!! ALLELUIA!**

**Well the story is coming to an end… will Richard and Raven finally get back together? Is Katherine going to be nicer to everyone? Will I ever shut up?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans :'(**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

Raven had tried unsuccessfully to get Richard's attention but he never said anything back to her and just gave her looks of betrayal mixed with sadness. After half an hour, Raven gave up and slumped back into her chair. Maths was so boring. After this was break and then she had French. With Kori, Tara and… Katherine. Great…

"Miss Roth! Stop slumping in your chair and pay attention! Now, what is the circumference of a circle if the diameter is 54 centimeters?"

"Ummm…"

"Not quick enough! Harper! What is the answer?"

Roy said the answer and the maths teacher looked at her own answer and gave Roy a small grin because his answer was right. The she began writing on the board again. Explaining to everyone how to work out circumference of larger numbers. Again.

"Who wants to learn about the importance of circles and Pi?" Karen whispered to Raven.

"No idea."

"Beecher! Roth! Stop talking! Should I send you to the principal's office?"

"No miss." Karen and Raven said quietly.

"What was that?"

"NO MISS!" The two girls said louder.

"Good. Please don't think I'm picking on you girls. I'm sorry for yelling. It's because I'm pregnant and my emotions are all over the place at the moment."

The girls nodded simultaneously and then looked down, blushing at how she could say that in front of her whole class. Their maths teacher had no shame at all. The boys were trying to not to laugh at their teacher being knocked up by her partner. Whoever he was…

"Because you've all been so good and I haven't to you today, we are going to finish the lesson early and you can all talk. Just pack up your things first" The maths teacher suddenly decided, trying to be nice because she hadn't been her usual friendly self because her emotions were all over the place since she'd been pregnant.

Everyone cheered and then began packing away and having a chat. Karen began talking about the slumber party Kori, Tara, Raven and Karen were going to have that night. It was Friday so it wasn't a school night – they could have a lie-in in the morning since it'd be Saturday.

Raven wasn't really listening to her best friend and was watching Richard talk with Roy and Victor, although he didn't seem to be paying attention to them. He was just nodding and not saying much. Raven sighed sadly and then turned to face Karen saying,

"I'm scared and worried."

This stopped Karen short of what she was saying about candy and sodas and she asked Raven a bit confused,

"What? Why?"

Raven said nothing but looked in Richard's direction. Karen followed her gaze and then nodded in understanding.

"Girl, you'll be fine. He really likes you and – "

"He doesn't!" Raven argued back.

"He does. Now shut up and I'll explain" Karen returned. "Ya see, when Richard saw you and that emo boy making out, he thought you'd moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Moved on to another guy and forgotten about your relationship with Richard."

"Lets get one thing straight here – Jake kissed _me_! I didn't kiss him."

"Yeah but that's not how Richard saw it. You are going to have to talk to him and – "

"I tried Karen, but he ignores me all the time."

"Raven… Jake also told Richard that you didn't love him anymore and that you loved Jake. Richard got all angry and upset about it. The he saw the two of you kissing and he believed it" explained Karen.

"God… Richard must feel so bad. I'm so stupid! I didn't realize – "

"You're not stupid. It's not your fault, it's Jake's fault. Raven. I want you to relax and then go over there up to Richard and tell him everything, then I want you to hug, kiss or whatever and then we'll all be happy again, okay?"

"So you want me to tell him everything?" Raven said to Karen doubtfully.

"Yep. It would be like a movie! Then in the end you kiss and make up – so sweet!"

"Alright… but you bought it all on yourself and it goes horribly wrong."

"Who cares? Just go!" Karen urged, making Raven stand up and she pushed her over towards the boys.

"Hi Karen" Victor said casually, then added, "How's my babe today then huh?"

"I'm good" Karen giggled. Roy rolled his eyes and then said to Raven,

"Hi Rae. Haven't talked to you for ages! How are you?"

"I've been better" Raven replied shyly. It had actually been over a week since they last talked. All the latest events that had been happening hadn't really given them a chance to talk.

"Oh. Why's that?"

Victor slapped Roy for saying such a stupid thing like that. Richard took this as a chance to escape from the group and move over to another place. He had barely stood up when Raven said to him,

"Richard wait."

The whole group fell silent and Richard stopped still with shock before looking her in eye. Raven decided to continue talking.

"Look I'm sorry about everything. Jake kissed me before I could do anything! I haven't moved on with my life and forgotten what we had. If you have, I respect that and I'll leave you alone. Just, please, can we be friends at least?"

With pleading looks in their eyes, Karen, Roy and Victor looked at Richard, as if begging him to say 'yes' to Raven. Richard stared back at Raven, unsure of what to do. Just then the bell rang, telling everyone that the lesson was officially over. Richard didn't say anything and fled the room without a second glance.

Roy and Victor apologized to Raven about his behavior before they rushed after him. Karen comforted Raven but the gothic girl felt embarrassed and stupid now that had happened especially in front of her friends.

"C'mon Rae, he's just confused at the moment. I suggest you find him and talk to him alone."

"Thanks Karen but… will he run away again?"

"I dunno but you gotta try if you think he's worth it."

"He_ is_ worth it. I'm not."

"You are! Raven I don't want to hear you say something like that again!" Karen scowled before they both headed outdoors for break. It wasn't too cold, maybe just 15 degrees celsius but the sun was shining. Probably the last time they'd see the sun this year, as it was coming to winter.

All of a sudden, they heard a huge gasp come from the gang of cheerleaders. Karen and Raven walked up to them to see what was going on. When they found and asked Courtney what was happening, Courtney said, still in shock,

"Katherine… just said… hello to a – a geek!"

Karen and Raven swapped glances before Raven said,

"What's the matter with that?"

"One, Katherine always beat up geeks, two, she's being nice to everyone! Including the emos, punks, skaters, goths, chavs, first years, geeks, drama kids, school band and jocks – well she was already nice to the jocks but whatever! She's being kind and friendly – I think she's ill."

Karen's eyes widened while she muttered the word,

"Whoa…"

"I know! It's like she wants to more popular than she ever was before and – oh my gosh. That's the reason she's doing all this! For popularity. I know she's my best friend and all but, I'm supposed to be the nice cheerleader!" Courtney complained, get worked up and upset. Just to calm her down, Raven made a 'I-really-don't-wanna-do-this' face and pulled Courtney into a soft hug, patting her on the back saying,

"There, there, it's okay."

Karen nearly had a fit of laughter but held it in because she didn't want a hard slap from Raven at this time in the morning already. So she just stood there, trying to divert her attention from the goth and the cheerleader hugging in front of her.

"RAVEN!" Katherine cried joyfully as she strolled over to the trio. Raven let go of Courtney and said to the head cheerleader,

"Uh… hi Katherine…"

"It's so good to see you!" Katherine exclaimed, grabbing Raven, hugging her tightly. Raven was turning blue from the lack of oxygen she had in her lungs.

"You too?" panted Raven.

Katherine released Raven and then turned to Karen. She pulled Karen into a hug and then said to her,

"I don't really know you, but it's good to see you too! Aren't you Victor's girlfriend?"

"Yeah… girl, I'm suffocating!" Karen replied. Katherine giggled but let her go anyway whilst saying,

"Cool, I'll be going now. See you lot later! C'mon Courtney!" Katherine commenced in dragging Courtney away leaving Raven and Karen alone yet again.

"Find Richard before I – " Karen started but was interrupted.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!

"Let's get to class…" Raven said quietly and they went back inside for lesson 3.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

"Dude, find Raven and tell her that you – "

"Find Raven and tell her what?" Kori interrupted Garfield. Richard looked at Kori and said to her,

"He wants me to find Raven and tell her that I still… love her…"

"Yes, you should go right away!" Kori insisted trying to pull Richard up off the grass.

"But she's probably eating her lunch" Richard said, trying to avoid his task.

"She is not! Tara and her have just come out of the lunch hall! Tell her!"

"Dude, Kori's right. Tell Raven that you still like her" Gar reasoned.

Richard sighed dramatically and stood up, before striding over to Tara and Raven. Tara saw him coming and quickly muttered to Raven,

"I'll talk to you later." With that, the blonde rushed off to Kori, Garfield and Roy. Raven stopped suddenly when she saw the reason for Tara's quick absence. Richard walked right up to her but before he could say anything, Raven said,

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"No, really, I'm sorry. For making you embarrass yourself in maths. And for ignoring you and for going around with that airhead Katherine and – "

"Richard" Raven cut him off. He looked at her questionably.

"Stop talking" Raven whispered, as they leaned in for a kiss that they hadn't shared in ages. He snaked his arms around her waist and she placed hers on his neck, pushing herself up closer to him. They were truly happy to be together again, no more blanking, revenge, lies, or arguments.

Victor and Karen sat down with Roy, Kori, Garfield and Tara, as the group watched the make out scene between their two best friends in the middle of the school yard.

"Awww they look so sweet…" Tara commented.

"Yeah man they look hot" Roy added.

"They totally deserve each other…" Victor said smiling.

"Dudes! Isn't that the emo guy, Jake?" Gar questioned his friends. They all looked to where Garfield was pointing to see Jake walking angrily over to where Richard and Raven where kissing. All the group walked up to him, blocking his way. He tried to push past them but Victor and Roy's strength kept him back.

"What's your deal punks?" Jake angrily said to them.

"You're the emo here and we're not punks… we're… a group of friends" Roy said.

"And you're not interrupting Richard and Raven" Victor told Jake.

"Say's who?"

"Us!" Victor, Roy, Gar, Karen, Kori and Tara told him before Victor picked him up and threw him into the dumpster, leaving him with all the garbage. Jake crossed his arms angrily as he shook a banana peel off his head.

Meanwhile, Richard and Raven were leaning against each other, their noses touching. Richard was saying repeatedly that he was sorry and Raven kept on telling him it was okay. When he was fed up with arguing, he murmured,

"Did you know that you're so beautiful…?"

"I'm not…"

"You are Rae… and your kind… and clever… and sexy…"

"Richard!"

"What?! You are! And don't deny it!"

Raven growled at him playfully. Richard chuckled and then captured her lips in another sweet kiss. Their friends watched the couple and then carried on chatting and having their own conversations.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø  
¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸

**There you have it! Yes I am doing a sequel… I have an idea and I've already written out the whole plot (not the story) and I think you'll like it… it might be more sadder than this one because of – I'LL SHUT UP NOW AND WONT SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE SEQUEL:D**

**Happy New Year!!! **

**Love you all,**

**raerobgal XD**


End file.
